percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Prices Paid (Legion of Thieves)
Prices Paid Robyn ☀The wind blew like daggers into my jacket. I shivered and wrapped it tighter around my body. Living in Louisiana did wonders for cold tolerance. Not. I shook myself out of my thoughts. I had come all the way to New York for this. Tonight, the darkness, and preparation, would be my ally. Finally, I reached my destination. Looking up at the building in front of me, a smile crossed my face. JPMorgan Chase Bank, the largest bank in the United States. JPMorgan Chase Bank's New York branch was home to the funds of one Dr. Kyla Moto Grasley, a rising lawyer. She was a poor sport, greedy, and bigoted. I had been planning this heist for months, and wasn't going to back down now. As I approached the building, the city's lights flickered, then died. I took my chance and darted in the door. A hum filled my ears as emergency power came on. Safely inside, I pulled a knife off its chain. The elevator door opened easily, but a yell sounded from upstairs. I grimaced. I knew I had to work quickly. I threw the knife hilt first at the ceiling. I winced as it ricocheted off, but it had raised the tile incrementally. Eventually the tile popped open, and I pulled myself through just as the doors opened again.“ “What the heck?" “Are you sure you heard it?" “Yes!" “Are you absolutely positive it wasn't just your extra spicy salsa again?" "Yes!" As the two guards bickered, I wrapped my arms around the cables. Suddenly, the elevator jerked upwards. When it stopped, I poked my head through the loose tile. Floor 19. Perfect. After the guards left, still arguing, I dropped down and pushed the button I needed. Two seconds later, I rolled my eyes. Really, the dead of the night, and they still had 'Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head' playing? Because that was such ''a good song for heists. With a ding, the elevator reached the fourteenth floor. I ran my fingers over the floor until I found the maintenance trapdoor. Prying it open, I tossed a rope down and waited for alarms. When I didn't hear any, I exhaled in relief. I slid down the cord. Half way down the rope, I hooked my legs around it and turned upside down. Reaching down, I was about to snag some bags when a dark glow caught my eye. "You have got to be kidding." I whispered. I knew what it was. The Nox Arcana Cube. It was a ancient artifact, from the time of creation. Created by Nyx, it was given to her few favored ones. It held the power to summon darkness and-if its possessor knew how-monsters. Most importantly, it didn't belong in the hands of mortals, and it ''certainly did not belong with Kyla Grasley. I scowled. I snatched the Cube from its place. I grabbed what I came for and dropped my card. "Better luck next time." I snorted.I climbed back up the rope. I had planned to make it back to the elevator, but when I walked out of the hall, I almost came face to face with the guard. I cursed mentally, backtracking. "Seems good. You, Williams?"He was the one who accused his colleague of eating salsa. He started towards my hiding spot, and I knew I was screwed. Suddenly, a strange look came over his face. He drifted off, muttering to himself. I shook my head in confusion. I made it to the elevator, despite feeling close to passing out. I jabbed the ground button and slumped against the wall. Reaching the front, I shot out the door. I pulled the Cube out. Instantly, the alleyway grew darker. I studied its swirled surface. There were many options at this point, but I knew which one I was going to take. "Well done." I whipped around, palming my weapons. "Where are you, fremder?" I called. Black eyes bright with knowledge and energy glinted at me as a man slipped out of the shadows. "You had a few close calls there, but otherwise..." He gave a sly smile, enhanced by the jagged scar across his left eye. "And the decision to return it to Nyx shows a good heart." I recoiled, swallowing my retort about being a daughter of Tyche. "Who are you, Gedankenleser?" I asked cautiously. “Xaro Leitz. Tell me, Robyn, do you know of the Legion of Thieves?" Xaro inquired. I shook my head. "Nope." “They’re a group of thieves that steal from the rich and give to the poor. It’s not unlike what you do. We hide in plain sight. We’re runners, messengers, assassins or sometimes just warriors. Our enemies are the corrupt. We’re the thieves of thieves, we do what we do best: steal.” Xaro answered. “Almost like Robin's Merry Men.” I murmured. If he was implying what I thought he was.... “Quite.” I frowned slightly. “Your point, Mr. Leitz?” His smile didn't waver. If anything, it became more crafty than before. “Just Xaro. And I'm extending an offer to join,” He said. “You in?” I smirked, tilting my head. “I would be honored."